Fan Fiction
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade finds out Tori's been writing Carmilla fan fiction and using incidents and conversations from their relationship in the stories without telling her. Naturally Jade is less than pleased. What will she do? Write a fan fiction of her own? A Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Fan Fiction by Quitting Time.**

 **Author's note: This story involves Carmilla fan fiction but you don't have to be a fan of Carmilla to enjoy this story. The references to it are very simple and easy to follow. Though I highly recommend it. Also I have an important announcement at the end of this story. Please read.**

 **No One's POV.**

Cat, what are you doing?" Asked Jade as she looked up from her biology book.

Cat quickly shut her laptop. "Nothing?"

"Well whatever you're looking at on your laptop must be good. Come one tell me what is it."

"Carmilla fan fiction." Cat replied with a giggle. "It's so romantic."

"How very nice, considering were supposed to be.." Jade then raised her voice to a near shout. "STUDYING!"

Cat frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Cat I came over here to your place in attempt to actually get some studying done. Not to sit and watch you read insipid Carmilla fan fiction."

"Why aren't you studying with Tori?"

Jade grunted. "Because we always end up naked."

"That's a funny way to study. Maybe I should." Cat said as she started to take her t-shirt off.

"Cat you keep your clothes on right now. " Commanded Jade.

"Why, you said you and Tori do it naked."

"Yes, do it naked as in when Tori doesn't want to study any more, she just takes off her clothes and seduces me. Believe me, it's very hard to concentrate on biology when you have a sexy, naked Latina attached to one of your boob's."

"I guess you don't much studying done then."

Jade now was beginning to look frustrated. "NO, we don't, which is why I 'm trying to study with you, only you want to read fan fiction instead of actually studying."

"I'll get back studying Jade. Sorry."

The resumed and after few minutes Jade looked up from her book. "Carmilla, that's the web series, with the college girl, Laura, who falls in love with her roommate Carmilla, who's turns out to be a vampire, right. They fall in love and fight evil."

"Yes, Tori and I love it. They are so much in love." Cat said, practically squealing with delight.

"Yeah, Tori talks about it too and showed me one of the episodes. It looks kind of stupid."

"It's not dumb."

"Fine, it's not dumb, but the fan fiction, come on. What losers write that? I'll bet it stinks."

Cat reopened the laptop and showed it to Jade. "Not this story, it's a one shot, called, A Rainy day, by my super favorite Carmilla fan fiction author, Shinygirl."

Jade rolled her eyes and put down her biology book, "Ok Cat, lay it on me. This literary masterpiece that's got you so distracted from our biology."

So Cat began to read the story, in which Laura, wants to go on a walk with Carmilla outside in the rain because it's romantic. Carmilla sits on the bed in their room and keeps giving reasons not to.

But as the story progressed, Jade got a weird sense of déjà vu, as she realized the scene described became increasingly familiar. In fact by halfway through the story, she realized she was sure what the Carmilla character was going to say.

Jade listened for a moment more to Cat as she read the fanfiction. "So Laura got up, ran her hand's through her hair and said, come on Carm. I want to walk in the rain, it's so romantic."

Now jade was sure she'd know what came next and said the line. "No, I don't want to. In some Nicholas Sparks novel it is, in real life its cold, its wet, the rain ruins my leather jacket."

Cat, looking amazed, nodded. "You just said the next line. How did you know what Carmilla would say? Did you read the story too?"

Jade didn't answer, instead she quietly fumed and yanked the computer away from Cat. Jade then silently proceeded to read the rest of the story. Cat was quick to notice the more Jade read, the less happy she seemed to be. By the end, the Goth was nearly furious.

"You didn't answer me, how did you know what Carmilla was going to say?"

"Cause I said it myself 4 days ago, when Tori was trying to get me out in the rain and other than a few minor changes, this is our conversation, nearly verbatim."

Cat looked puzzled and scratched her head. "Wow, how did shinygirl know what you and Tori were talking about."

"Because shinygirl is Tori you idiot." Jade hissed as she clicked on one Shinygirl's other stories. Sure enough after looking at all of them, Jade realized that each of Shinygirl's stories were just replays of things they had done together or used elements of things they had done or said. Though Jade noted, that Tori never included sex in any of the stories. She knew from experience that Tori while wild in bed, was extremely private about their sex life. The other parts of her life, not so much, much to Jade's severe irritation.

"I ought to pop her!" Cursed Jade as she clenched her fists in rage.

"Why?" Said Cat, with a puzzled expression.

"Because this is our private conversation and Tori puts it out there for everyone to read."

"But it's not you and Tori saying those things, its Carmilla and Laura."

Jade pointed to herself. "It's our private business she's putting out there without telling or even asking me and besides, she makes me look like a humorless, angry grouch."

"Uh Jade…Most of the time you are a humorless, angry grouch."

Jade flew across the room and got right in Cat's face. "I AM NOT. YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! I'M VERY LOVABLE AND FUNNY!"

Cat withered on the spot and with a squeaky voice said. "I take it back. I'm sorry. You're very loveable and funny. Please don't kill me."

Jade stepped back. "Good. Now your being sensible."

"So what are you going to do?"

Jade scrunched her face and appeared to think, as she paced angrily back and forth. "Tori, loves reading this fan fiction right?"

"Yes."

Jade's red lips curved up into what looked like an evil smile. "Get those Carmilla videos on. I have an idea and you're going to help."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!"

Cat bristled and clicked on YouTube. "Ok, we'll start with season one."

 **The following week.**

It one of those sunny days that are so prevalent in California and the gang had just assembled around their normal table at the Asphalt café for lunch. As usual, Jade was sitting next to her girlfriend.

As Jade started to eat she looked over to Cat who was sitting on the other side of Tori and nodded ever so slightly.

On cue, Cat smiled and nudged Tori.

"Tori, I found this great new Carmilla fan fiction writer. He name is Saske Jente and she put out the greatest story ever.

Tori instantly gushed. "Oh my god, I have to read it."

Jade rolled her eyes and scowled. "I don't know why you read that crap Vega."

"You watch that ridiculous movie, The…."

Jade instantly cut her off. "If you say Scissoring, you're sleeping alone for a very long time. Just read your story and let me eat in peace."

Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade and turned to Cat. "Show me."

Pulling out her Hello Kitty Laptop, Cat quickly brought up the story. "Saske Jente posted her first story this morning. It's only one chapter so far, but it's really hot."

Eagerly, Tori began to grab the laptop and began to Read. It was a story about how Carmilla entered the room and without saying a single word, began to strip her and proceeded to make passionate love to her.

Tori couldn't believe what she was reading, it was incredibly sexy and for some strange reason it really resonated with her. So much so, she began to get a little hot and bothered herself.

"My God, this is really. Getting Good."

With another nod from Jade, Cat looked over to Andre, Cat and Beck who were discussing, which of the Honor's choir girls, they would or would not kick out of bed.

"Hey guys, I know you're not into Carmilla fan fiction, but you seriously need to read this story."

"Lame!" Proclaimed Rex.

Leaning over Cat, read a passage aloud. "Carmilla parked herself near Laura's ankle and ever so slowly and tenderly worked her way up towards the her molten core."

Within second, all three had pulled out their phones and were completely absorbed into the raunchy lesbian sex story.

Not paying attention to them, Tori kept reading, but as she went along it now only was really turning her on, but actually sounding more and more familiar.

2/3'rd of the way through the story, Tori found herself anticipating what Carmilla was going to do to Laura.

A paragraph later, Carmilla said her very first words. "God, I could just eat you all day….you a can of whipped cream, a jar of cherries and I'd be in 7th heaven."

Suddenly having the oddest feeling of Déjà vu, Tori paused. "I've heard that before….."

Resuming her reading, that feeling of Déjà vu got more and more intense, until the very end of the 1st chapter, which ended rather abruptly, just as things were getting really steamy. But it was the final line which really hit home.

"Carmilla purred. You just taste just plain yummy."

In one horror filled instant, Tori realized just why this ultra-intense sex scene seemed so familiar.

"I'm the Laura in this story, this is Jade and me 3 nights ago." Thought Tori as she quickly turned bright red.

Her embarrassment wasn't helped by the now very rude comments the guys were making in regard to the story.

Tori then felt Jade lean in and whisper something in her ear. "Well shinygirl, how does it feel to have your private life put out there for everyone to read. Oh and by the way, Saske Jente is Norwegian for SCISSOR GIRL."

Tori instantly stood up and started to yell at the guys. "STOP READING THAT SMUT RIGHT NOW. You're all being disgusting. Sex between two woman is a private and beautiful thing. "

Jade had started to laugh, but stopped once Tori slapped her in the face. "You're the worst of all of them."

The guys looked at Tori with utter confusion as from their perspective, Jade wasn't the only one not reading the story. In fact she had been quietly eating her lunch.

Beck spoke first. "Why are you slap her, she didn't do anything."

Ignoring Beck Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and started to drag the Goth away. "You and I, broom closet, NOW!"

"Boy will Jade ever get it." said Robbie.

"She'll get it alright….Baum chica baum….." Quipped Rex in response, causing the guys to high five each other.

Seconds later Tori shoved the bemused Goth into the broom closet and slammed the door behind her.

"Care to explain yourself Jade!"

Jade crossed her arms and looked defiant. "I can ask you the same question?"

Tori fumed. "That was us in private, having sex. "

Jade shook her head. "No. That was Carmilla and Laura having sex. I just happened to use a few details from real life."

Tori however didn't look impressed or any less angry. "That was us making love and you put it out there!"

Jade scoffed. "And you putting private conversations of ours out there without bothering to tell me is supposed to be."

"That's totally different Jade!"

Jade's expression quickly turned into a rather intense frown. "How exactly is it different?"

"Jade you humiliated me!"

"How, no one outside this room knows it was us. Besides, I cut off the first chapter before the real intense stuff happened. You're the one that yelled at the guys. Tori you put our conversations, private conversations online and though you changed the names, you never told or even asked me."

Tori poked Jade in the chest. "And you did the same thing only worse and you did it to humiliate me. You love that don't you."

Jade glared back at the Latina. "I did it to teach you a lesson, but you just don't get it. So when you put this litter conversation in one of your fan fiction stories, be sure to write that they broke up in the end."

Before Tori could answer, Jade stepped around the Latina and left the broom closet. Angry and somewhat hurt, Jade turned off her phone and headed straight to the parking lot.

Instead of going home, Jade spent a few hours just driving around, mostly to blow off steam. At the same time however she found herself regretting what she said to Tori. After several hours of driving Jade went home and went to her room, closed the door, turned off the lights and just lay in bed, looking at the blackness.

She felt no better than she did earlier, in fact she felt even worse.

"I should have just spoken to her about it, not done this stupid fiction thing. Now we've broken up and everything is fucked up." Lamented Jade as a tear ran down her face.

A short while later she heard a knock at the door.

"Go way mom. I want to be left alone!" Shrieked, Jade instantly.

A moment later a soft voice came in reply. "Jade. It's me Tori. Can I come in."

Feeling a stab of regret, Jade responded. "Yeah."

Cautiously Tori entered the darkened room and closed the door behind her. With the lights off, Jade's room was nearly pitch black, as her heavy black velvet curtains cut off all light.

After a moment of oppressive silence, Tori said. "I don't like the ending."

"Ending?"

Tori took a step in the darkness towards where she knew Jade's bed was. "The ending where Carmilla and Laura break up. The one you described. I don't…I don't like it."

Jade let out a sigh. "I not all that crazy about it either. Well let's see, Carmilla got angry about Laura writing fan fiction using and instead of just confronting her about it, she decided to pull this rather stupid and impulsive stunt. She then makes it worse by breaking up with Laura. Ever the impulsive one she is, letter her anger easily affect her decisions."

Tori took a step closer to the bed. "Well Laura needs to shoulder some of the blame. She was eager to write and she used an incident from her real life and it fit in well. But she made the mistake of not telling or even asking Carmilla permission to write using incidents from their real lives."

"So Vega, you're the more experienced author how do we change the ending?"

Tori took more steps and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well tell me, does Carmilla still want to be with Laural."

"Yes. She feels very badly for what she said."

Tori then crawled up onto the bed, curled up next to Jade, who wrapped her arm tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Tori. I just let my emotions run away from me, especially my anger. Please forgive me." Jade said rather emotionally.

Though she couldn't see Jade, Tori reached up and felt Jade's face. She could feel the tracks of Jade's tears.

"I'm sorry Jade. I never should have put our conversations in without telling you. I just wanted to write so badly. I wrote one story on a lark, just to see how I could do and I found liked it. And I sort of never stopped. I just didn't like writing the sex stuff. I was never comfortable about that."

Jade thought for a moment and pulled Tori tighter. "Well we could work together and use let's say our imaginations, for the most part."

Tori smiled and move on top of Jade. "Well you did end chapter one of your fiction in the middle of a very sexy love scene between Laura and Carmilla. I don't suppose you wrote a chapter 2 yet."

"No, not yet."

Leaning in Tori gave Jade a slow kiss and started to unbutton Jade's pants. "Well how about you and I pick up where chapter 1 ended and see where the story takes us."

Feeling a thousand times better, not to mention very aroused, Jade purred.. "I think I'm really going to like Carmilla fan fiction."

 **SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT**

 **Those you who follow Elizabeth Gillies, on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram probably saw the two sets of pictures she put out recently. The first was her in a black dress, where she joked she looked like an Upper East Side widow on her way to the funeral of her husband, whom she killed. The second was her in a pink dress, joking how this was the same widow posing for reporters on the day she's acquitted of murder.**

 **Well I saw those pictures and decided to turn her idea into a full blown and original story. It has original characters and I think it's quite good. Since it's an original story and not fan fiction I have published on fan fictions sister site fictionpress dot com**

 **If you enjoy my reading I think you'll really like this dark and sometimes humorous tale of a murderess.**

 **I have the same pen name there "Quitting Time." and the story is called "Upper East Side."**

 **Here is the link. I had to put spaces in it.**

 **fictionpress DOT com / s /3259089 /1 /Upper-East-Side**

 **As I said this is not a Jori or even an Victorious story, but an original story based on Liz Gillie's original concept.**

 **SO please head over, give the story a read, review and if you like, even pass the word on, via facebook, twitter or instagram as I'm sure other Liz Gillies fans would like to read it as well. Tell me, do you think I did her concept justice? I'm really eager to know.**

 **Oh and by the way, I'm on twitter.**

 **QuittingTime101**


End file.
